


I Put the Cry in Crystal

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: 5 times Crystal cried and 1 time Gigi did
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	I Put the Cry in Crystal

**1**

“Hey babe,” Gigi answered the phone with a smile on her face upon seeing her girlfriend’s face pop up on the screen.

“Gigi? Can you come over?” Crystal asked and Gigi could hear the tears in her voice.

“Babe, why are you crying?” Her smile was immediately wiped off her face when she heard how scared Crystal sounded.

“Please, Gi, I need your help.” Crystal was getting more frantic and harder to understand. Gigi tried to keep calm for her girlfriend’s sake but was beginning to get scared herself.

“Crystal? What’s wrong?” Gigi tried to get an answer again.

“I can’t find Tic Tac. I put her food out and the bowl is still full and I haven’t seen her all day. I’m afraid something happened.”

“I’ll be right there.” Gigi started heading out the door as she spoke. She probably broke a few traffic laws on her way to Crystal’s house, but that was the least of her worries. 

She walked through the front door of Crystal’s house as soon as she got there.

“Crystal? Where are you?” she called out, looking for her girlfriend. 

“Gigi!” Crystal ran into Gigi’s arms before Gigi really knew what happened. “I can’t find her. I’m so scared.”

“Ok, we’ll look for her,” Gigi responded as she rubbed Crystal’s back, trying to soothe her. “Come on. We’ll find her. I know it. Where have you looked already?”

Crystal had looked everywhere inside so they decided to go to the yard to see if she had gotten outside. They split up to cover more ground and Gigi vowed that she wouldn’t stop looking until they found Tic Tac, no matter how long it took.

Luckily, it didn’t take that long. Gigi found the cat curled up in the flower bed next to the house. She scooped her up and went to find Crystal, happy to reunite her with her baby.

“Crystal! Come here, babe!” 

Crystal came running and grabbed Tic Tac from Gigi’s arms, cuddling her so hard she was basically squishing her. “Are you ok baby? Where were you? I was so worried!” She kept talking to her cat as she carried her inside, and Gigi followed with a fond smile on her face. She was really falling for this girl fast.

Once they were all safely inside and Tic Tac was still in eyesight, Crystal bombarded Gigi with another tight hug. 

“Thank you so much Gi. I was freaking out. I don’t know what I would do if something had happened to her.” Crystal’s voice was muffled as she buried her face in Gigi’s neck.

“Shh,” Gigi tried to soothe Crystal, hugging her back just as tight. “She’s ok. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Crystal finally started to relax and calm down, but Gigi decided to spend the night in case Crystal needed her again.

**2**

Gigi was getting ready for a movie date with Crystal, who had arrived about fifteen minutes ago. Crystal was sprawled across Gigi’s bed, waiting for her to finish, alternately watching Gigi apply her lipstick and laughing at loud videos on her phone.

At least she started out laughing. Pretty soon the laughter turned to tears.

“Babe, why are you crying?” Gigi turned around and walked towards Crystal. It was crazy to Gigi how open Crystal was with her emotions and how quickly they could change. 

“Look at the cat. It’s so cute and fluffy.” Crystal turned her phone around and showed Gigi a video of a very tiny, very adorable kitten. “It’s in a little bowl and its eyes are so big and so cute.”

“Oh my god. I love you.”

“What?” Crystal gasped, and Gigi froze, realizing what she had just said.

“Well,” Gigi started, sitting down on the bed next to Crystal, taking her hands in her own and looking her straight in the eyes. She tried to convey everything that she was feeling with her eyes and her words. “That’s not exactly how I was planning on saying that for the first time. But fuck it. It’s true. I love you Crystal. I love everything about you. Even the fact that you cry about cute cats.” She smiled and gently wiped the drying tears from Crystal’s cheek.

The biggest and most beautiful smile Gigi had ever seen sprung itself to life on Crystal’s face, and Gigi’s heart skipped a beat. She was so head over heels in love with the gorgeous redhead in front of her.

“I love you too, Gigi,” Crystal responded, and Gigi couldn’t help but kiss her. 

They were late for their movie.

**3**

“Wow,” Crystal said dreamily as they separated from one another, still breathing hard, coming down from their high. Crystal reached out and grabbed Gigi’s hand, as if she couldn’t stand to not be touching her somewhere.

“Yeah,” Gigi agreed, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She didn’t think she could be more in love with the girl lying next to her if she tried. 

“Best sex of my life. Hands down. No contest,” Crystal proclaimed as she played with Gigi’s fingers.

“Every time with you is the best time,” Gigi said truthfully, and Crystal started giggling.

“Because I am a sex goddess.” Crystal wiggled her eyebrows with a smug grin on her face.

“You’re a dork, is what you are.” Gigi couldn’t help but laugh at how dumb and cute her girlfriend looked.

“A dork that you love, though,” Crystal stated matter of factly.

“Well, duh.” That was a given.

“Good. Because I love you too.” Crystal leaned over, resting on an elbow to hover above Gigi, and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Move in with me,” she blurted out once Crystal’s lips left hers. It was something she had been thinking about, knowing she wanted to be with Crystal for the long run, probably for the rest of her life if she was being honest. She just hadn’t figured out how to ask. But it seemed like as good a time as any.

“Gigi,” Crystal started, but before she could say anything else she started crying. 

“Babe, why are you crying?” Gigi hoped that Crystal wasn’t saying no, hoped that she hadn’t completely ruined the mood and scared Crystal off.

“I’m so happy,” Crystal laughed through her tears. “I love you so much. I can’t wait to move in with you.” Crystal rolled over entirely on top of Gigi and kissed her deeply.

Gigi never knew it was possible to be as happy as she was in that moment.

**4**

Gigi was sitting on the couch in their living room with Crystal’s head in her lap, stroking her hair, as they watched TV on a lazy Sunday afternoon. 

Gigi started spacing out so she didn’t realize right away that Crystal was crying. She could feel her shaking slightly in her lap and looked down and saw tears shining on her cheeks.

“Babe, why are you crying?” she asked softly, wiping tears from her girlfriend’s face.

“Because this is sad,” Crystal replied with a sniffle.

“Crystal, it’s a commercial.” Gigi tried not to laugh as she saw what was on the screen. She knew Crystal was emotional when she got into this relationship, and it had been proven again and again, but it still kind of amazed her that Crystal could cry over things like this.

“It’s still sad!” Crystal protested. “I can’t help it! Don’t make fun of me!” She whined and started pouting.

“I would never make fun of you, babe. What can I do to cheer you up?”

“I can think of a few things,” Crystal responded and pulled Gigi down so she could kiss her. The angle was odd and hurt her neck a bit, but Gigi couldn’t bring herself to care.

**5**

Gigi couldn’t sleep for some reason. She got up to get a glass of water so she didn’t disturb her girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully in bed next to her.

She was pacing the kitchen when she heard Crystal yelling her name.

“Gigi! Where are you?”

She headed back to the bedroom and saw Crystal sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

“Babe, why are you crying?” Gigi rushed to sit down next to Crystal, enveloping her in a hug and rubbing her back soothingly. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream and you weren’t here when I woke up,” she muttered through sobs.

“Shhh, honey, it’s ok. I’m so sorry. Just breathe. Try to calm down. It was only a dream. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“We… we broke up.” Crystal was starting to calm down, but there were still a few small tears leaking from her eyes.

“That would never happen, babe. Hate to break it to you, but you’re never getting rid of me.” Gigi cupped Crystal’s cheek in her hand, using her thumb to swipe at the last falling tear there.

“Do you promise?” 

“Cross my heart.” Gigi made the motion and everything. 

Crystal took a deep breath and mustered up a small smile. “Can you hold me?”

“Of course.” Gigi lay down with Crystal, wrapping her arms around her and spooning up behind her. 

“I’m sorry for crying on you so much,” Crystal whispered after a few minutes.

“No. Hey. Don’t apologize for having emotions. It’s one of the things I love most about you. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Crystal wriggled in Gigi’s arms, turning around to face her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.” Gigi kissed Crystal’s forehead. “Now let’s go to sleep.”

**+1**

Gigi wasn’t really one to act vulnerable or show her emotions so openly all the time. She was very different from Crystal, who cried anytime she felt too much of any emotion. Gigi was definitely the more stoic of their relationship, which worked out well when she was comforting Crystal. It wasn’t like Gigi didn’t have feelings, Crystal knew that she absolutely did. She just showed them differently, that was all.

That was why it was so strange when Crystal came home to find her girlfriend sitting at the kitchen table crying.

“Gi? Are you ok?” Crystal placed her hand on Gigi’s shoulder as she walked up behind her. Gigi tried to wipe her tears quickly, almost as if she were trying to hide them.

“Yeah. I’m fine. It’s nothing. I’m sorry. I’m being stupid.”

“Hey come on. Don’t talk to me about being stupid and crying. I’m the crier in this relationship. I put the cry in Crystal.” Gigi chuckled at that, just like Crystal hoped she would. Crystal just wanted to cheer her up, help Gigi like the many times Gigi had helped her. “Now tell me what’s wrong. Let me take care of you for once.” Crystal pulled up a chair and sat down next to Gigi. She wiped a tear from her face, thinking of all the times Gigi had done this for her.

“I lost my job,” Gigi confided in her. 

“Oh Gigi, I’m so sorry.” Crystal squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her.

“It’s so stupid, because I didn’t even really like it. So I really don’t know why I’m crying. I just don’t want to let you down.”

“You could never, _ever_ , let me down. I’m so proud to be your girlfriend. No matter what. Even if we were both jobless and homeless, I would _never_ stop loving you,” Crystal said fiercely, cupping Gigi’s cheeks in her hands and making eye contact. She needed Gigi to know how true it was.

“I love you. So much.” 

Crystal had to lean forward and kiss her.

“Plus, now you can start your business like you’ve been talking about.” 

“You really think I can do it?” Gigi asked earnestly.

“I know you can.”

Gigi smiled, and Crystal just knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
